herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Equipment
''☀This article is about armor you can equip to your character. For the article about the attribute Armor see Attributes. '' __TOC__ Equipment you find and pick up will be stored in your Inventory. Equipment is permanently stored in your characters inventory even after death. This excludes Hardcore mode where everything is lost. Your inventory has a maximum of 100 slots. This includes all items but excludes the stash slot. Your Inventory allows you to compare, swap and drop equipment. There are seven equipment slots: helmet, breastplate, boots, gloves, weapon, charm and amulet. The stash slot stores your Prime Evil Artifacts and Wormhole keys. Equipment can be sold to Jack The Ripper in Town of Inoya for gold. Item Level There are two levels on a piece of equipment. The level required to equip the item and it's Item Level. Item Level is determined by which act you are in and what difficulty level you are on. The stats of a piece of equipment is determined by its Item Level. The higher the Item Level, the higher the stats will be. The highest Item Level equipment in the game is found in Wormholes and on Toxic difficulty. Rarity Enemies randomly drop equipment with varying rarities. The more rare a piece of equipment is the higher quality the stats will be. The stats of a piece of equipment is determined by its Item Level. The higher the Item Level, the higher the stats will be. Rare equipment and above have a chance to roll special effects. However special effects are not a guaranteed roll on high rarity equipment. * Common (White) - up to 2 stats * Superior (Blue) - up to 3 stats * Rare (Yellow) - up to 4 stats + Special Effect * Legendary (Orange) - up to 5 stats + Special Effect * Mythic (Purple) - up to 5 stats + Special Effect * Satanic (Red) - up to 5 stats + Special Effect **Helmets and breastplates have a 50% chance to roll a class specific Gear Synergy. Equipment Stats Equipment has a chance to roll attributes or talent bonuses. Rare equipment and above have a chance to roll special effects. The stats a piece of equipment are randomly determined. The quality of stats is determined by its Item Level and rarity. The higher the Item Level and rarity, the higher the stats will be. Equipment can have the following stats: * Strength * Energy * Armor * Stamina * All Talents * All Stats (This means attributes excluding Attack Speed and Movement Speed) * Movement Speed (Boots only) * Life Per Hit percentage (Weapons only) * Bonus Experience percentage (Charms only) * One random Special Effect (Rare equipment and above) * Class specific Gear Synergy (Helmet and breastplate only) Specific Equipment on Toxic Toxic bosses have a chance to drop Satanic equipment of a specific type. * Act 1 boss Gurag and Act 5 boss Karp King drops helmets and breastplates. * Act 2 boss Reaper and Act 6 boss Satan drops weapons and boots. * Act 3 boss Anubis and Act 7 boss Mevius drops weapons and charms. * Act 4 boss Damien drops gloves, helmet, charms and necklaces. Special Effects Special effects are positive combat boosters for your character. There are two different kinds of effects: passive and active. Special effects only appear on rare items and above. Only one special effect is allowed per item. Special effects do not stack. Additionally they are not a guarantee on high rarity equipment. Active Effects (Effects which are triggered by you attacking) * Hellfire - Chance to unleash a fireburst in front of you. * Coldsnap - Hits have a chance to freeze enemies. * Doom Cannon - Chance to spawn 3 cannonball. * Hex - Hits have a chance to hex your enemy turning them into an apple. * Bash - Your hits knock back enemies. * Deadly Poison - Your hits become poisonous. * Critical Strike - Hits have a chance to inflict bonus damage. * Lightning Fury - Chance to release a ball of lightning. * Windfury - Chance to summon a small whirlwind in front of you. * Poison Nova - Chance to cast poison nova around you. * Ninja Shiv - Chance to throw a ninja shiv. * Chilling Death - Chance to cast Ice Shockwave. Passive Effects (Effects which are triggered by your enemies) * Holy Freeze - Freeze enemies if you get hit. * Holy Shock - Smite your enemies if you get hit. * Odin's Fury - Knock back enemies in random directions if you get hit. * Dragon's Scale - Release four meteors damaging enemies if you get hit. * Giant's Seal - Stuns all enemies on the screen if you get hit. * Teleport - Teleports you to a random place on the map if you get hit. * Greed - You drop gold if you get hit. * Shockwave - Release an earthquake damaging enemies if you get hit. * Butcher's Fury - Release a blood shockwave damaging enemies if you get hit. Special Gear Synergy Satanic helmets and breastplates have a 50% chance to roll Gear Synergies. Gear Synergies modify a class specific ability into a more powerful attack. Having the same Gear Synergy does not stack. Viking * Gates of Valhalla - A hit that would kill you makes you immortal for five seconds instead. Three minute cool down. * Empower - Bash hits in all four directions. * Flames of Odin - When berserk procs, shoots hellfire in all four directions with weapon damage. * Rage - Doubles the effect of Berserk. Pyro * Hydrality - Spawns two extra Hydras. Going from 2 to 4 and leaves a Fire Trail * The Armageddon - Armageddon does five times the damage with a bigger area of effect. * Meteor Master - Meteors deal three times the damage with a bigger area of effect. Marksman * Turret Master - Increases max turrets by four. Turrets now shoot homing rockets with a ten percent chance. * Colossal Arrow - Shoot a huge arrow instead of multishot. Deals multishot bonus damage. * Landing Power - Landing a Disengage shoots 15 arrows in a circle around your character that use pierce damage. Pirate * Mad Bomber - Shoot a cannon ball in all four directions with three times the damage. * Land Ahoy - When Anchor hits an enemy it shoots 15 piercing bullets around the anchor. * Rocket Madness - When rapid fire is activated your character shoots homing rockets at base damage. Nomad * Ra's Demise - Eye of Ra hits all enemies nearby Nomad. * Sands of Time - Throws three sand projectiles instead of one. * Wind Master - Wind and Sand has the chance to release double the tornadoes with times the damage. Redneck * Wheels of Doom - Tire Fire deals three times the damage. * Double Raid - Pickup Raid now shoots two trucks instead of one. * Giant Spin - Chainsaw Massacre has three times the damage with double the area of effect. Necromancer * Necronomicon - Double the amount of summoned minions you can have. * Master of Venom - Poison Nova deals three times the damage. * Meat Wagon - Triples the amount of bits from your corpse bomb. Samurai * Vorpal Mind - Vorpal Strike now procs from five hits instead of ten. * Ice Dragon - Frozen monsters are frozen for four times as long. * Lightning Reflexes - Every time you evade an attack the enemy is struck with chain lightning. ''Paladin'' * Divine Light - Divine Shield increases the shield hp by times 1.25. * Lightning God - Increases Lightning Fury proc chance to 65 percent. * Holy Shield - Steel Shields deal three times the damage. Amazon * Ambusher - Landing on Death from Above shoots 15 in arrows in a circle around your character that pierce. * Thunderstorm - Tropic Thunder now has the chance to release a small thunderstorm. * Venom - Poison damage is tripled. Demon Slayer * Undead Impact - When you hit an enemy with Dash you launch 15 in bullets in a circle around your character that pierce. * Demon Slave - Gain an immortal minion that deals your characters damage. * Sixth Sense - Homing Projectiles. Demonspawn * Blood Surgery - Blood Surge gains a larger area of effects, ticks more frequently and deals three times the damage. * Manacalyption - Manacalypse gains a lower cool down and double the multiplier. * Impalator - Impale deals three times the damage and has a larger area of effect. Shaman * Pack Leader - Summons three wolves instead of two. * Totem Master - You spawn one set of six totems instead of two sets of three. * Elementalist - Shoot three Elemental Blasts instead of one. Category:Loot Category:Stats